


Hilo de seda

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: La felicidad se resume en un par de minutos al día.Esa felicidad que esclaviza y tortura.Fanfic escrito para Noir Vause#AmigoSecreto2017





	Hilo de seda

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Bueno, debí de haber entregado esto hace días (¡zaz!), pero entre otras cosas… no tienen idea de cuánto sufrí para poder encontrar una trama que, más o menos, se apegara a lo que Noir desea… Y creo que no lo logré -.- Al menos espero que no te aburra, mujer, y si termina agradándote, sería un logro desbloqueado para mí xD Pero por si acaso: ¡Perdón! :v

Ryuta Kise se sienta con total comodidad al lado de su compañero, en el rellano de la escalera de incendios. Él tiene el permiso de estar ahí por ser guapo y carismático, su linda sonrisa le abre las puertas y oportunidades, siempre lo ha hecho. Con su compañero es diferente, él es todo rectitud cuando no lo hacen enojar, se ha portado bien las últimas cuatro semanas y no ha intentado saltarse las consultas, por eso, con el permiso de la doctora, puede estar tranquilamente sentado a la espera de sentir el sol entrar por la ventana. Kise sabe de todo el esfuerzo que Kagami ha hecho, lo admira por ello al grado de desear, por las noches antes de que la pastilla surta efecto, que Kagami pueda salir y ser feliz fuera de su _propio_ mundo.

—Mataría por un cigarrillo —dice Kise para romper el silencio, cómodo y tranquilo, pero que en cualquier momento puede cambiar. Nunca mataría por algo tan banal como un cigarro, es más, no suele fumar, la nicotina puede dañar su apariencia, pero imaginarse dentro de una de esas escenas de película donde los protagonistas fuman sin parar y se ven _cool_ y parece que está bien ser un adicto, siempre le ha causado cierto interés. Él ya es un adicto a las pastillas y eso no es tan _cool_.

Para su sorpresa Kagami busca algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la gastada y que en algún momento tuvo mejores días, color rojo y calientita. Saca un par de dulces, le entrega uno y el otro se lo queda. Kise mira el envoltorio de colores brillantes, con un dinosaurio sonriendo; «a quién se le habrá ocurrido», piensa. Y el loco es él. Por un momento sólo se escucha la envoltura del dulce de Kagami ser rasgada, se guarda la basura en el mismo bolsillo y se lleva el dulce a la boca

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —pregunta Kise sin poder decidir si se come el dulce o lo guarda para una ocasión especial. Puede que lo cambie por algo mejor.

—Mi hermano —responde.

Kise trata de hacer memoria y recuerda a un chico de cabello negro y un lunar bajo el ojo; lo ha visto de vez en cuando en las horas de visita, paseando junto a Kagami o conversando mientras comen en el comedor. Siempre le pareció un buen tipo, siente que no se equivocó. Le gustaría preguntar más al respecto, pero escuchan las campanadas de la capilla al otro lado de la calle.

Ambos miran hacia la única ventana al frente, pequeña, con barrotes en la parte interna y demasiado alta para poder observar con comodidad hacia el exterior aun para ellos que son altos de por sí; el sol va entrando, anunciándose con singular calidez que promete ser un día templado. Kagami se levanta y se para de puntitas, trata de mirar hacia fuera, al cielo azul y el calor del sol.

Kise lo observa, cada movimiento, a detalle. Trata de memorizarlo, de retener un poco el color de una esperanza y el esfuerzo de una ilusión. Admira a Kagami, es su mejor amigo, y a veces, sólo a veces, se encuentra imaginando estar allá afuera en la libertad junto a él, comiendo dulces, conversando como la gente normal lo hace. Kagami lo vale. Kagami es una buena persona que no debería de estar ahí parado en puntas tratando de mirar algo que no debería de estar prohibido disfrutar. Kagami debería de ser una persona común, con un trabajo como cualquier otro, con días de descanso en los que puede estar del _otro lado de la ventana_. Kise encoge el cuerpo, abraza sus rodillas, agacha la cabeza, oculta un poco el rostro; si estuviera en su poder le daría eso y más a su amigo. Pero no es tan buena persona.

No pasan más de un par de minutos y Kagami se aleja de la ventana, gira un poco la cabeza para ver a Kise por sobre su hombro. Parece decaído, descorazonado. Kise le regala una pequeña sonrisa llena de condescendencia, Kagami le responde con otra igual, y se aleja,  baja los escalones, se pierde entre una de las tantas puertas que dan a los pisos inferiores. Kise se queda ahí sentado, solo, con un dulce en la mano y el sabor de la decepción en la boca.

Si fuera una persona más amable…

Decide que necesita un par de pastillas.

                                                                                                                                                        

**».«**

 

Kagami no puede imaginarse un nombre, demasiada falsedad hay en su vida como para agregarle un detalle extra. Un detalle importante como todo lo relacionado a ese par de ojos azules y caminar desgarbado. En algún punto de su vida se volvió una constante el seguirlo con la mirada, verlo aparecer con la misma parsimonia de siempre, todos los días, a la misma hora, con la misma ropa y expresión de sueño. Verlo bostezar con los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro fue el inicio, a veces tratar de apurarse bajo los pies de las nubes de tormenta y otras con una chaqueta extra para no sentir el frío que cala hasta los huesos. No puede imaginarse su vida, no puede imaginar nada, no podría hacerle eso a su propia mente; verlo en persona, saber que es _real_ lo ancla a una realidad de la cual siempre huyó, su propia existencia y la cobardía de no poder tener la fuerza para enfrentar el futuro. _Él_ no es así, _él_ es real, _él_ es vida, es fortaleza, es la cadena que lo obliga a tener los pies en la tierra; no es fantasía ni ilusiones, nada de incertidumbre, es la lógica dentro de su locura.

Le gustaría poder hablarle, escuchar su voz, tener una conversación. Pero no puede, no debe. En sí no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que habló con alguien que no fuera sus compañeros o los doctores. ¿Qué se habla en una plática _normal_? Temas actuales, opiniones controversiales quizá, puntos de vista que él no puede tener por falta de información. Su mundo se reduce a lo que sucede adentro y fuera de las cuatro paredes del instituto donde reside. No más, no menos. Se encuentra esclavizado.

Siente los pasillos un poco claustrofóbicos; pequeñas burbujitas en ebullición de un sentimiento que bien conoce, una emoción que va _en crescendo_ y le neutraliza los demás sentidos. Traga saliva, se muerde la lengua y saborea la sangre. Mira a todos lados, reconoce algunos rostros y su mente se pierde en los recuerdos de otros; las enfermeras notan su presencia, se dan cuenta de lo ansioso que se siente. Sigue caminado, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Si se detiene, si se para un solo segundo estará acabado, otra vez a las órdenes de un Kagami que no es él. Si no fuera por la maldita ira que logra adueñarse de sus actos, por el enojo contra los demás y contra sí mismo por un cuerpo incapaz de segregar la dosis exacta de químicos en el cerebro para poder mantenerse en cordura.

Sale al jardín, la luz lo deslumbra. Le irrita. Camina entre los árboles sintiendo la textura rugosa en sus dedos a medida que los acaricia a su paso; tiene ganas de quitarse los zapatos y sentir el pasto en sus pies, la frescura y humedad, es una sensación agradable y su terapeuta le ha dicho que es un excelente ejercicio para tranquilizarse. Pero no quiere estar tranquilo, la tranquilidad es un signo de vulnerabilidad, si no está a la defensiva puede que termine siendo una _víctima_. Jamás. Sigue su camino con un sabor amargo en la boca, una pesadez en el pecho espesa y burbujeante. Se conoce, está al límite. Ya varios días así, es mucho más cansado poder soportarlo, tener la paciencia que necesita para no hacer _esas cosas_ causantes de su estadía en ese lugar. Encuentra una pequeña banca vacía y se sienta a la espera de poder soportar un día más la necesidad de destruirse.

Cada día encuentra mayor dificultad para lograrlo, tantas técnicas, sugerencias, consejos y apoyo ya no sirven, al contrario, se vuelven obstáculos en su recuperación. No son necesarios, lo único que requiere es una pequeña cosa imposibilitado de lograr obtener. Y entre su mediocridad se conforma con la espera de un par de minutos donde se vuelve real y lo ancla a la verdad.

Pudiera ser que, jugando a suponer, se atreviera a hablar con el chico de los ojos azules, saber su nombre, dónde vive, qué hace para divertirse, qué le frustra, cómo es cuando se enoja, cuando ríe, al dormir, a qué temperatura se encuentra su piel. Detalles que se niega a imaginar, que sólo se quedan en intentos de suponer, una pequeña libertad en su deseo que lo subyuga.

Kagami se inclina y recarga los codos en las rodillas, trata de detener el flujo de sus ideas, no necesita alterarse por estar imaginando situaciones ridículas. Él no piensa en sexo, él no quiere sexo, su cuerpo no le reclama el placer sexual, no necesita que su libido lo exprese. Tan sólo una plática, diez minutos, una sonrisa, una mirada que lo sostenga a una esperanza rota.

 _«Cursi»_ , repiquetea en su cabeza como el tic tac de un reloj. Se levanta y decide que es suficiente con tanta estupidez, camina por el jardín. La campana de la capilla vuelve a sonar, no se había dado cuenta de las horas que pasaron mientras rememoraba. Debe de dirigirse hacia el comedor, tomar la cena, empastillarse, mirar un momento la televisión e irse a la cama, no sin más pastillas para conciliar el sueño. Recuerda el sabor amargo, la saliva pastosa, la lengua adormecida, sueño pesado, párpados caídos, un interminable vacío donde cae y cae y cae, sigue cayendo sin encontrar el fondo mientras las horas pasan y la noche llega a su fin; no duerme en su totalidad, no sueña, sólo cierra los ojos y sigue cayendo. Mira hacia el otro lado, al camino empedrado y algo gastado que conduce a la salida, donde vive el dolor y la angustia de no ser dueño de sí mismo; le aterra el placer de divertirse con sangre ajena, con los gritos de súplica y los huesos rotos bajo el puño, regocijarse en ello y no poder impedirlo, siendo un fantasma dentro de su propio cuerpo. Tentador.

Kise lo extrañaría, y quizá él también echaría de menos a Kise. Por esa noche decide caer hasta ser un nuevo día.

 

**».«**

 

—Yo creo que es sólo un oficinista con el típico horario familiar y escasas vacaciones —dice Kise mientras ve a Kagami de puntitas frente a la ventana—. Posiblemente es de los que llega tarde a su trabajo y sale temprano, harto de siempre tener que obedecer a su jefe, pero necesitando el dinero y sin la suficiente iniciativa para renunciar, así que se traga todos los insultos que piensa, agacha la cabeza y deja que lo regañen para después quejarse con sus compañeros de trabajo. Va a casa de sus padres más por fuerza que por gusto en días festivos y cada día se siente más patético y miserable. Siempre lo mismo. Siempre. Una copia perfecta del día anterior, hasta llegar el momento en que ya no lo soporta más y termina golpeando a su jefe, renunciando aunque fuera obvio que lo despedirían, quizá con una demanda en su contra; toma sus cosas, lo más indispensable, sus ahorros, deja el móvil sobre la almohada de sus casa y sale sin un destino marcado, sólo caminar hasta que se canse de ver el mundo…

Kise se queda en silencio. Kagami se aleja de la ventana y baja los escalones sin reparar en su amigo.

 

**».«**

 

Kagami está solo.

Un sutil burbujeo le revolotea el pecho, palabras inconexas de deseos tentadores. Pero no debe. Lleva meses sin una pelea o discusión, con gritos atorados en la garganta y buenas palabras en la boca. Quiere vomitar. El burbujeo se hace más amplio, susurra sin parar ni darle descanso, sabe lo que tiene que hacer para calmarlo. No son las pastillas, no es la terapia, no es el tiempo que ha invertido a apaciguarlo haciendo deporte, escribiendo, pintando, cocinando para matar el tiempo y tener las manos ocupadas; es el desgaste mental, el dolor físico, las emociones bloqueadas o evaporadas, es angustia contra desesperación amasándose dentro de él y llevando al límite su paciencia.

La campana de la capilla suena. No está frente a la ventana de puntitas. Fantasea con tomar una de las tantas sillas del comedor y estrellarla contra las ventanas, escuchar los cristales rotos, sentir como las esquirlas le hieren, el ardor de la herida, la sangre caliente chorreando por sus dedos.

Debería de estar frente a la ventana, observando su andar despreocupado, un bostezo en su boca, la mirada un poco perdida por el sueño. Debería de estar tratando de contener el fuego en su interior a base de ilusiones, estar escuchando a Kise hablar de una fantasía tras otra, ver su amistad sincera tras los efectos del medicamento. Debería. Debería de aferrarse a lo que ya tiene, a lo que ha conseguido y a lo que nunca le va a esperar…

Y Kagami está tomando la silla, y se deja llevar, y arde en su interior y las voces que nunca escucha le gritan cosas sobre la libertad, el descanso, la paz, el placer. Y Kagami rompe la ventana, se destroza los nudillos por los golpes hacia la pared, hacia sí mismo y los demás; siente como es inmovilizado, nuevamente las cadenas que lo retienen en forma de agujas y líquido por sus venas, y el sueño regresa, los músculos flácidos. Otra vez cae. Quiere gritar, no puede, nada sale de su boca; la garganta seca, ganas de llorar, decepción. Su voz interna le muestra todo lo que ha perdido. Se vuelve endeble, desea desaparecer. Los ojos azules son lo último que piensa, siempre es así, siempre en su mente como un afán de verdadera vida, libertad de la cual quiere ser un sumiso.

¿Cuál será su nombre?

 

Kise se preocupa al escuchar la última campanada y no ver a Kagami de puntas frente a la ventana. Sabe que algo no está bien. Suspira. No hay nada que pueda hacer, es demasiado débil como para poder ayudarlo.

Se levanta y da los pasos necesarios para llegar a la pared, estira las manos, se sujeta a los barrotes de la ventana y se impulsa para mirar afuera. El sol le molesta a los ojos. Enfoca a la parte de atrás del edificio, la fachada de la capilla, gente caminando. Busca.

Busca.

No lo encuentra.

Se suelta. Vuelve en sus pasos y  se sienta en la escalera; saca en el bolsillo el dulce que Kagami le regaló hace días, el dinosaurio le devuelve una mirada feliz. Kise se pregunta qué tanto sabe de la _felicidad_ ; en su mundo a base de químicos, sonrisas falsas y manipulación no hay lugar para la _felicidad_.

—Pero en tu vida sí la hay, Kagamicchi. Una vida junto a… —duda por un momento, piensa, trata de conectar las piezas inventando las faltantes— Junto a Aominecchi. Los dos en la misma casa, en la misma cama, peleándose porque le robaste las mantas para después arreglarlo con un abrazo, no, un beso… ¡sexo! Sexo mañanero —suelta una pequeña risilla—. Se turnan para hacer el desayuno, comen tranquilos, cada uno sale a trabajar con la promesa de estar de regreso para la cena; ambos son unos tragones y sólo piensan en comer. Se conocen tan bien, hacen una pareja perfecta. Aominecchi es capaz de apaciguar tu odio por ti mismo. Tú eres capaz de ser lo suficientemente sensato por los dos. Forman un equilibrio explosivo, pero controlado.

«Ambos saben lo que es la felicidad al tenerse el uno al otro, se sienten libres, se necesitan, pero pueden estar perfectamente bien sin el otro. Encuentran la paz en cada momento, sufren por tonterías y luego… simplemente son felices. No piensan qué es la felicidad, sólo la sienten, y el amor por sí mismo y por el otro. Una pareja perfecta.

Kise avienta el dulce y abraza sus rodillas. Ya no hay motivos para seguir yendo a la misma hora y ver a su amigo en la ventana. Se acabó su pequeña fantasía, el trocito de _felicidad_ en su día. No supone, asegura que Kagami estará nuevamente lejos, encerrado, apaciguado e ido; sin el deseo de Aominecchi ni la espera por imaginar verlo pasar a la misma hora, en el mismo camino.

—Aominecchi no existe, Kagamicchi, pero yo no puedo decírtelo si hace tanto por ti. Lo amas. Y él te ama. Y los dos son muy felices. Juntos.

Suspira. Quizá con un poco menos de pastillas pudiera fantasear con esa vida _feliz_ y libre para sus dos amigos.


End file.
